Friends Forever
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Anime styled! Owl had a recording of the past events as told by NiGHTS. Recordings of his and his Twin's birth and the years onwards during the time he had been a servant to the Nightmare King.
1. Book 1 - Chapter 1

Did you guys know, I've just recently know of NiGHTS although the game has been out for years already? I've known the Character (a.k.a NiGHTS) for a long~ time in the internet but didn't really know what character NiGHTS is or where NiGHTS come from or what's the story, I didn't even know the name either! 8D

Until recently when My Curiosity gets the best of me and soon I became a total NiGHTS Fan!~

I had this idea Story and just couldn't let 'em go~ :D

Well, enough about me, Let's get on with the show!~ XD

By the way, I know all Nightmarens are Genderless, but here I make NiGHTS a Naive Guy XD

All NiGHTS Characters (c) Sonic Team

* * *

**-::Book 1::-**

**Chapter 1:- The Creation of a Perfect Nightmare!**

**xxx**

**Dream Gate**

The Elderly Owl known as 'Owl' is flying towards a Part of the Woods near the Dream Gate while flapping loose feathers along the way. He finally reached a Certain Tree Trunk, not far from the Gate and peered into a makeshift hole inside.

He pulls out a large Book in which he holds with one of his wings and places the Large Book onto a large Tree Stump a meter away from the Tree. He flies back to the Trees and pulls out a Feather Ink pen with ink and flies back towards the Stump.

He flips the Book open and begins dipping the Feather pen into the Ink but he stopped.

It was Quiet.

Too Quiet.

Usually there would be a certain Purple Flying Jester bothering him by now, asking questions here and there like a curious child would.

But today, that Purple Jester is probably off somewhere else, playing with the Nightopians or his Flute.

Maybe...?

or maybe not...?

Owl can't be certain, the Rascal can be unpredictable. Owl suspiciously looked at the nearby bushes and Trees, he adjusted his glasses on certain angles of the site but there's no sign of that Rascal anywhere.

Owl cautiously picks up his Feather pen again while looking around.

Slowly dipping his pen into the Ink then brings the Pen over to the page and...

" OWL!~ "

" Hooooo!~" shouted the Elderly Owl in shock. The Pen flew into the air but was caught by the one who had frightened Owl earlier.

" Here's your..um..thingy.." said NiGHTS lowering down to give Owl his Feather Pen back.

" Oh NiGHTS! How many times do I have to tell you not to frighten your elders like that! " said Owl a bit irritated from the Shock. " I dunno...How many actually? " he naively replied.

" Hooo~ " said Owl as he retrieves his Pen back. " So, what is that thing anyways? " NiGHTS asked.

" It's a Pen, I used it to write down things..." replied Owl as he begins to write something down. NiGHTS blinked then asked again, " What sort of things? "

" Somethings, hoo...like Current Events...Stories..."

" Wow, What sort of Stories? " NiGHTS asked again.

" Things in the Past, somethings in the Present and soon for the Future, hoo. It's like, a 'Log Book' or a 'Journal' or something like that hoo..." replied Owl while writing.

" Oh~ "

" You had no idea what I saying are you NiGHTS? " said Owl looking up towards the Purple Jester.

" Yep!~ " he replied while cheekily grinning.

" Hoo... " the Owl Sweat dropped.

NiGHTS flies up then sits cross-legged, looking at the Moon. _" He also got a short attention span hoo~ "_ thought Owl as he continues to write down something into the Book.

NiGHTS slowly positioned his fingers close to his face as if he's holding a flute. Slowly he blows into a real but invisible Flute.

The Rhythm had always calms those around him. Owl had to agree. The sweet Melody had also enchanted the Visitors through out Nightopia. They all knew it comes from him.

Owl also knew that NiGHTS doesn't want anyone of the Visitors to know of his Orgins...or what he is mostly...

A...Nightmaren...

Born from Nightmare...

Created by the Ruler of Nightmare...

It'll be NiGHTS' greatest Nightmare if anyone of the Visitors he befriended had known of them.

Owl had known he was a Nightmaren from the start when he first found him.

Owl slowly flip towards the earliest pages of the large book.

During the period when NiGHTS had first escaped the clutches of his Sibling and the Loyal servant of the Ruler of Nightmare, he had met Owl. Of course Owl was frightened at first but NiGHTS shows no signs of how a Nightmaren normally acts or do towards Nightopians. After awhile NiGHTS slowly tells his story from the first time he's created.

He remembered it all.

Owl stops at a certain page and closes his eyes...

"...The Creation of a Perfect Nightmare,hoo..." he whispered slowly.

**xxx**

**[The Past] Nightmare**

Deep within the dark realm of Nightmare, Wizeman the Ruler has been busy for the past few days or weeks and has demanded a lot of Ideya Spheres from his other Nightmarens that which he had created earlier in the past few years.

Now, he had a strategy. A malicious plan. A perfect plan to make the first, First-Level Nightmaren ever! To lead the Nightmaren Army and gather Ideya with a much high rate of success. He had created a lot of spells, each from the deepest darkest part of Nightmare.

While the Ruler is preparing for the final stage, A Small Nightmaren peeked from the entrance to the Master's Chambers, Two horns pointing forwards, an invisible body except for the head, a Cape and Gloves and Boots. He gleefully watches his Master with the Creation of the New Nightmaren.

With a few more whispered spells, a sudden light appeared between two of the Hands. The Light was continuously swirling in power. A Dark Aura was surrounding them. Lastly, Wizeman added an Ideya. What type is uncertain. With that the Orb which was swirling violently has calmed after a few seconds.

Wizeman whispered some more and the Dark swirls all around his chamber twinkles in response. The Smaller Nightmaren was a bit surprised at the twinkling of the dark voids.

As Wizeman retracted his Hands away from the Glowing orb, they suddenly began to part. Wizeman slightly was taken aback from the parting of the orbs in which each end begins to take a different color. When they're finally separated into two glowing orbs, they morph into two small Baby Nightmarens. One Red and One Purple.

" Bravo Master Wizeman! I never seen such brilliance! or Two Nightmarens being created! " said the Small Nightmaren by the entrance whose not by the Entrance anymore as he walked in the Room completely in Awe while clapping.

Wizeman notices him right away, **" Jackle! Who told you to come here? "** boomed Wizeman's voice in the room. The Kid Nightmaren just shrunk and immediately bowed apologizing, " Sorry Master Wizeman "

Wizeman turned his attention to the Two new sleeping Nightmaren in front of him.

_" The powers of the Ideya..has never ceased to amazed me..." _he thought. _" ...Initially was made for one but two was created...now the first Two First-Level Nightmarens is born into the realm of Nightmare! "_

Jackle slowly looks up to Wizeman, " Master? "

**" Jackle! "** Wizeman's voice boomed once again. **" Y-yes Master? "** Jackle replied immediately. The Kid was still afraid of the fact that his Master will punish him from entering without permission.

" You are the first to witness the Creation of the first, First-Level Nightmarens ever to be born in the dark realm of Nightmare!~ " said Wizeman.

**" F-f-f-first-level?! "** stammered Jackle. " Yes, Two New Infants..that will lead the Nightmare Army in the future..."

Jackle was in awe again, " So as to ensured loyalty within them, you would have to be in charged of them..."

Jackle blinked, " What? Me? why me Master? " he asked.

" You are as by far the only Second-Level Nightmaren closest to their age...as the last Nightmaren that I had created was you...so you would get a higher rate of teaching them than the others whom I had created years and days earliest before them..."

" B-b-but Master, I'm not that good of a Trainer..." stammered Jackle.

**" You will do as I say Jackle!...or else..."** boomed Wizeman.

Jackle sweat drops then gulps, " A-alright Master..."

" Good... " With a motion of one of Wizeman's Hands, The Two floating Baby Nightmarens floats towards Jackle who caught the, with his hands or rather gloves. His Right hand catches the Purple one while the Left catches the Red one.

" Master, what're they called as? " Jackle asked again.

" The Red Jester is Reala...the Dark and Cruel of Reality and the Purple Jester is NiGHTS...the Night and Malicious of Nightmares and Fear... Now,Go! Get them to their new Room, I have Informed Puffy to ready the room shortly..." said Wizeman as he motions Jackle to leave.

Later...

Jackle slowly floats down the hall of the Nightmare realm towards the New Room he was told about a few days earlier. He was curious as the rumors of Wizeman making a new Nightmaren, he didn't know there will be two.

While he floats he looks at the two whose still deep in their sleep, " You two like to sleep huh? "

Most of the way there, he stays quiet while glancing at the two in his Hands. It's unusual for Jackle to stay that quiet for a period of time as he's quite the Noise maker. Now, he has a lot in his mind. Their Master has given the order to take care of the two New First-Levels although he's a Second-Level but the only one closest to their age.

Knowing how clumsy and terrible he is in training, he had lower expectations of himself and taking care of the Two infants. He's afraid to face Wizeman's wrath whenever if he did wrong in the future.

Once Jackle had reached the Room he saw Puffy there by the Door.

She spots him a waves, " Little Jackle!~ "

" Puffy, Don't call me that..." Jackle responded when he arrives at the Door. " Sorry but you are Little~ " she replied back.

_**" Just you wait...I'll go bigger than you one day you Fat Bunny! " **_said Jackle in his mind, twitching. " Oh, so are they the new Infants " said Puffy as she turned her attention towards the Two whose still sleeping.

" They're soo cute~ " she commented, completely taken by their Cute-ness. " Uh, yeah...Master had told me to take care of them..." said Jackle sarcastically.

" Oh, how awesome is that? " she said. " No, it's not. I had no idea how to take care of Infants! " Jackle protested to the older Nightmaren. Puffy is in fact a few years older with Clawz and a few others closing the Gap. Jackle signs, " Look, can I go in the room now? "

" Oh sure, sure~ " Puffy opens the Door and Jackle floats in with Puffy following. The Room is Large and Dark. There were a few furniture of some sorts all around the room especially one single small bed. Just one. The others had expected One new Nightmaren they hadn't expected Two at all.

So, the two had to share the bed for the time being. They're small enough to fit in anyways. Jackle place the two slowly on the bed trying not to wake them up but they've been sleeping the whole trip there so it's not that much of a big deal actually.

After placing the infants, Puff made a comment if they ever do wake up, they should be hungry or what not so she bounce away to get some leaving Jackle alone with the Infants once again.

He glances towards the Purple then to the Red.

Their general appearance is the same but the details, not so much. They are Twins after all although their dressing is different and maybe their personalities too. Jackle signs again, the job is too big for a Kid Nightmaren like him. All the way through the Halls while carrying the infants, he sort of regretted being that curious until he had to sneak into the Master's Chambers but either way, he'll be chosen in the end anyways.

He shot another glance then leans against the bed. While sitting on a stool waiting for the Fat Bunny who left earlier, he fiddles with some of his Cards. As he fiddles he had no idea that the one of the left side of the bed begin to stir. " Huh..I think I should try using this one on the Shleep, it'll be both Fun and educational ahaha..."

" Gu? " a little bubbly sounded in the Dark room, breaking the fact that Jackle is the only one 'awake' there. " huh? " he looked at the back and saw the Red one crawling towards him, bubbly like any other baby. " Guu? "

" Uh...uh..." Jackle stammered as he nervously steps a few inches away from the bed. _" Wh-what should I do? The Red one's awake already! What's his name again?...Black and red-" _

" Argh! " Jackle's Train of 'thoughts' stopped when the Red and Black Jester grabs hold of his gloved hand. " Guu ga~ " he said cheerfully. Jackle sweat dropped, " Uh...yeah will you let go um...Re...ala? Ah that's it! Reala! " said Jackle finally remembering.

" Guu? " Reala tilts his head to the side while still holding onto Jackle's Hand. " Guu ga~ "

" Huh? Oh yeah! " Jackle gets his other gloved hand and pulls on Reala's back to let go of his hand but to no avail, the little Nigtmaren has a strong grip for a Baby but he is one of the First-Levels to ever existed. " Hey, I said let go~ " he pulls harder but the Infant was intent to grab hold of his hand as if he's in a game, 'You'll lose if you let go' or something like that...

Irritated, Jackle pulls on the small vest from Reala's back even more and has his back turned from the Bed. Reala is now hanging onto his hand. " Hey, I said let goooo~ "

" Buu~ " Jackle felt a small glomp from behind him and came into the conclusion that the other one is awake.

" Buuu~ " said the Bubbly baby climbing onto Jackle's cloak. " Argh! S-stop...er...Ni...GHTS! Yeah NiGHTS! Stop climbing onto my Cloak! "

" Buuu~ " like the other, he didn't understand at all. " Ugh! Stop it you two-"

**CHOMP!**

Reala bites onto the side of Jackle's hand. **" Aaaaaarrgggghhh! "****  
**

He runs there and here in pain while the two infants holds onto him, still thinking he's playing with them.

Suddenly he tripped on the stool that he sat on earlier, he nearly fall over but manages to balance himself and falls back but in the midst of trying to not fall forwards, Reala was accidentally trown up the air and NiGHTS nearly falls off Jackle's cloak.

He managed to grab hold of NiGHTS before he falls over, " _Phew~_ "

Reala then follows after, landing on Jackle's Head gear, unharmed.

The three looked at each other.

" ... "

" Guu... "

" Buu... "

"Aha...ahaha...haaahaahaahaa..." Jackle begins laughing and so did the two Infants. That was a close call.

The three of them laughs for awhile up until Puffy comes back from picking up food for the now awaken infants. "Huh? What's going on here? " she asked as she placed the tray on the side table by the bed.

Jackle stopped laughing after she said that and places NiGHTS on the edge of the Bed then grabs Reala from his Head and place him near NiGHTS. " _Signs~ _Now you two stay here- " He was interrupted when the two looks up to him with those large sparkling Blue eyes intently.

" Buu~ "

" Guu~ "

Jackle sweat dropped, obviously taking effect from the Sparkly eyes, "K-kehh..."

" Wow, they like you already!~ " said Puffy observing the act.

" Sh-shut it! " said Jackle irritated.

"Isn't that good little Jackle? You're their new Big Brother~ Ohohoho~ " Puffy cheekily smiles.

**xxx**

* * *

How's that for the first Chapter?

This story is gonna be very long~ So stay tuned!~ :3

Please Read and Review! and Correct me for my Grammar mistakes!~

Will be updating soon!~ (and my other stories X3)

HIJAMIYA signing off!~


	2. Book 1 - Chapter 2

Oh! I made an OC :D

This OC will appear again in future chapters though but not _much_ ;3

All NiGHTS Characters (c) Sonic Team

* * *

**-::Book 1::-**

**Chapter 2:- A Melody in the darkness.**

**xxx**

**Nightopia  
**

The waves swayed back and forth as the sea breeze blew against a sandy Beach. It was a particular visitor's Dream.

Owl is flying towards the shores of the Beach. What he had heard from the nearby Nightopians, NiGHTS and the visitor had just finish retrieving the Visitor's White Ideya and has flown towards the Beach to rest.

As he reached the Beach, Owl heard a melodic music coming from behind the rock in front of him. He knows it was played by the same flute that NiGHTS has but this melody is quite different from all the others.

Owl went around the large rock and saw that NiGHTS was playing the invisible Flute while floating in the air, crossed legged, while the Visitor sits beside him on a small rock while closing her eyes and humming to the music.

The Visitor is a Young Girl about the age of 10. She had Pale skin with long Red hair and Green eyes. She also had a Flower on the side of her head and is wearing a White dress with green flowers and Sandals.

Owl sat on the Large rock while intently listening to the tune. It was serene and has a tint of joy but is surrounded with a small cloud of sadness, like a lone flower in the dark night looking up at the Star filled sky.

It's been awhile since Owl has ever heard NiGHTS played it. Owl quickly flew over to NiGHTS and the Visitor after he had ended the song. The Visitor, Daisy, has noticed Owl and she waved at him, " Hello there Owl~ "

" Hoo!~ Hello there young visitor " Owl replied as he landed next to her.

Daisy smiled, " I have retrieved my first Ideya Owl, The Ideya of Purity~ " she gleefully stated with her slight bubbly voice. " Good for you visitor ", Owl returned her smile.

" Although, the power to do that all goes to NiGHTS " she said while glancing towards NiGHTS whose staring off into the sunset as if he's in a trance, his expression is shown to be slightly upset about something, not noticing the two staring at him confused.

" NiGHTS? " Daisy called out to the Purple Jester while patting her hand on his Arm. NiGHTS then snapped out of his trance and turned towards the visitor, " Yeah? "

" What's wrong? " she asked. " I-it's nothing " he replied while mustering a smile and getting up while putting away the invisible flute.

Just then, as if right on cue and preventing the young Visitor to ask more questions, Octopaw appeared by the Beach.

The little Blue, Purple spotted Octopus spotted the three on the beach and quickly notices NiGHTS was one of them. It quickly floats away while leaving rings floating in the air as it flees.

" Hey, isn't that the Octopaw from earlier? " said NiGHTS, eye widen. " Maybe? " replied Daisy unsure as she tilts her head to the side, " They all look the same to me.."

" Well, let's have another round then, shall we Daisy? " NiGHTS gently held out his hand toward Daisy who smiled sweetly as she extend her own hand, " Sure~"

When their hands touch the two slowly merge and they both felt the other in them. Daisy mostly followed NiGHTS' movement as he flies around then stopping in front of Owl, " See ya later Owl~ " said the Purple Jester as he flew towards the retreating Octopaw further into the distance.

" _Signs~ _He just love to chase that Octopaw huh? " said Owl watching the two takes off.

The elderly Bird glances towards the Dream sunset, the mixture of joy and sadness in the melody that NiGHTS had played earlier...

...and the sadden expression...

...had reminded Owl of the first time NiGHTS had ever played it before. It's during the days after NiGHTS had rebelled against the ruler of Nightmare.

The Bittersweet melody had a History in his childhood...

"...A Melody in the Darkness,hoo..." whispered Owl. He lifted his wings but then glance at the Ocean for the last time then flew away from the Beach.

**xxx**

**[The Past] Nightmare**

The Dark realm of Nightmare was disrupted by the jolly screams of two small Nightmarens riding on a Shleep.

The poor Shleep was pulled by the horns by the Red Jester who has forcefully directed it to head towards the desired direction he wants. Behind him is the younger Purple Jester who seemed to be holding onto the fleece of the Shleep due to the flying speed.

Both Red and Purple Nightmarens were giggling none stop while the Shleep is shrieking in fear and fatigue, as it's being pull by the horns for a while now. The Infants were bad drivers, of course, so they bumped into every wall on their haste.

Due to the fact they couldn't fly yet, they had used another Nightmaren to help them feel the excitement of flying although they did it innocently.

As the Shleep turned left and flies to the hall while bumping in the process, a figure bigger than the Shleep and the two Infants appeared in front of them. The Shleep managed to stop just in time in fear bumping into the larger figure.

" I finally caught up to you..." said Jackle while crossing his invisible arms and tapping his feet, "...Reala...NiGHTS..."

The Two Infants cowered behind the Shleep's head, visibly frightened by Jackle's Dark aura. The Kid Nightmaren quickly grabbed the two infants by their waist and kicked the Shleep away who shrieked in the process.

**xxx**

Reala and NiGHTS had been protesting from Jackle's grip on them all the way back to their room. They scream and shrieked but the Kid Nightmaren just kept going while being silently irritated.

He has been trying to find them ever since they escaped their Room. Jackle was in fact responsible for that mistake. He forgot to close the door. Since they can't fly yet but can crawl, they can only reach the door but not the door knob when it's closed...

..but he had gotten himself into trouble again.

It's been three days ever since the infants were born into Nightmare.

The first day was already a hassle. Yesterday, they had tried to escape by jumping into a lot of other Nightmarens that come to see them, _secretly_, but either Jackle found them or the other Nightmarens do. They wanted to climb onto Clawz but the Cat like Nightmaren glared at them, knowing what they're gonna do. Somehow for reason or another, Clawz didn't like the Infants.

Jackle signs as he quicken his flying as they're near Master Wizeman's Chambers. He immediately turns right down the hall way. If the Master of Nightmares heard them screaming, he'll look to the one whose responsible and that's him. Jackle had no plans on facing Wizeman's punishments, so the sooner he reach their room, the better.

**xxx**

As Jackle enters with the squabbling Infants in both his gloved hands, he shuts the door and place them on their Bed, semi-rough due to how irritated he is and that he doesn't want to create more trouble than he already has.

Reala and NiGHTS screams slowly disappeared when they landed on their Bed, turning into small sobs. Jackle just signs and lands on the floor in front of them. It has been a Rough day for him...as with the other days before all backing up from the moment they open their eyes after their creation on the first day.

Sometimes, although it's only been a few days, Jackle wanted to give up and tell the Nightmare ruler to pass the burden onto another Nightmaren but of course the Ruler will not tolerate the insolence of one of his Servants disobeying him. What he commands must be done 'till the end. Although he knew his thoughts leads to a dead end, it's nice that he could think of a future freedom from the Infants.

As Jackle looks up at the Infants, Reala was the one looking back at him, NiGHTS was rolling back and forth on their bed. It's obvious from the few days he's been in charged of the two, Reala seemed to be the most whose calm during situations like this...NiGHTS, not so much, he had a recognizable short attention span and is the Happy-go-Lucky of the two but overall both Jesters love to create mischief like any other Nightmarens.

Reala is calm and it's obvious since he woke up first, he's the oldest of the two although they're born at the same time. NiGHTS tributes Innocent traits and he woke up the last so it is indeed the fact that he's the youngest.

The Kid Nightmarens gets up, as he did, NiGHTS stopped to look at him, Reala was already looking at Jackle, bewildered. Jackle crosses his invisible arms and glared at the two who look back innocently.

Both Reala and NiGHTS seemed to understand a few words that Puffy had thought them when Jackle was not taking care of them at the moment.

" If you two ever escape again...you're gonna regret it! " he said in a intimidating voice, although his slight bubbly voice (as he is still just a child) betrays that. Reala was slightly intimidated but NiGHTS just blinked then resumes rolling back and forth.

Jackle signs as he's getting used to NiGHTS being such a naive Infant. He might grow that out some day as he's to lead the Nightmare Army with his Twin in the future. His naivety can cause some problems if he's to keep it up.

It's nearly time for the Nightmarens to sleep. Dawn is coming in the Waking world, Nightmarens and Nightopians alike, sleep in the day as dreamers leaves to Night Dimension in the morning but their subconscious comes back at night when they're fast asleep.

Before drifting back to his room, the Kid Nightmaren had to put the Infants to sleep before they cause anymore mischief. NiGHTS was squishing Reala with one of the pillows at his left side, Reala didn't notice and was simply lying on the bed on his stomach, looking at the pattern of the carpet underneath as if in a trance while his younger brother kept giggling while squishing him at the side with their pillow.

_" How am I gonna get them to sleep? they're still active...well mostly NiGHTS though... "_ thought Jackle while observing the Twins.

Suddenly Puffy came bursting through the door.

" Heellloooo little Jackle~ "

" Grrr..." Jackle mumbled when he turn around slowly, glaring at her. " How's the kiddies? Them doing alright? "

As Puffy gets closer the situation between the Twins had changed, Reala finally noticing NiGHTS squishing him when Puffy burst in, snapping him from his trance. He's trying to squish NiGHTS back at the other end of the Pillow.

" Guuu~ "

" Buu! buuu~ "

" Oh my~ A little fight 'ey hohoho~" giggles Puffy.

" _Signs~ _We need some way to make them go to sleep..." said Jackle crossing his invisible arms again. " Oh no no, little Jackle, **you** will be the one to do that since you're their big brother~ " said Puffy teasingly.

" Stop callin' me that! I'm not their _'__Brother' _I'm just another _Nightmaren_ having a _burden_ of a job taking care of _Infants!~ _Will ya just get that through your mind? " said Jackle irritated.

" Ohoho~ Little Jackle is trowing a tantrum~ " said Puffy while patting Jackle's head. " Grrrr~" growled Jackle.

" [_Yawn~_] "

Both Jackle and Puffy glances to the direction where the yawn was coming from. The Two were obviously tired from their small fight. The pillow was slumped on the carpet in front of them and they're looking woozy and their eyes're half open.

" Well ya look at that, the kiddies were all tired out... "

" We still need to get them to- "

"Buuu~ " NiGHTS was tugging at Jackle's gloved hand while still sounding like he wanted to play. " What the- "

" Guessing that they need something to lull them to sleep " said Puffy noticing Reala also had the similarities. " Well, I hope you got a perfect plan to get them to sleep " said Puffy joyfully as she bounces off, " Wh-what?! but I don't have any ideas! "

" You'll see Little Jackle~", with that she closes the door to the Infant's Room while giggling, leaving Jackle alone with the half sleepy Infants.

Jackle slumped on the bed, " _Signs~ _What the heck should I do anyways? "

NiGHTS slumped next to Jackle sleepily and Reala did the same. they both glance sleepily up at Jackle. " Buuu...buu~ " mumbled NiGHTS as he fiddles with Jackle's cape. " Guu~ " Reala just rubbed his eyes.

A few minutes went by as the Kid Nightmaren thought and thought for ways to get them to sleep until he got one that made him sweat drop, thinking that it's too unmanly and weird for a Nightmaren to do such a thing.

He glances at the Infants cowering beside him, initially he doesn't want to get too close to the Infants but he's panicked for ways to get them to sleep so he didn't take that much into thought.

" Ugh...I'm gonna regret this one day..." he mumbled after a few minutes while placing his gloved hands on their backs.

There was silence for a few seconds until...

NiGHTS and Reala perked up when they heard a hushed humming sound softly making an entrance in the silent room. The hushed humming slowly morph into a regular humming. The soft music sounded like it was bouncing with joy on one note but then mellow in the other clouding with sorrow.

A combination of Bitter and sweet...

Children, no matter if they're Nightmaren or not, in a dark room with only a few lights from the highest windows.

Sweet in Bitterness.

Children Nightmarens in Nightmare, The Darkest place.

Although they're born in darkness...children are still children no matter what.

The Humming slowly soothes the Twins into sleep, making their eye lids heavier.

Such bitter sweet melody happens to exist in a dark realm.

Slowly and slowly, both Reala and NiGHTS fell asleep, both next to Jackle who happens to be the one who hums the melody. He frowns as he finished, noticing the Twins finally asleep. " I'm...soo gonna regret this one day... ugh...so unlikely for...Nightmarens...to.." Jackle mumbled as he also felt tired himself.

After a few minutes, Puffy opens the door slightly, peeking through, she whispered " Little Jackle? Are they asleep yet? " she bounces quietly into the room and was surprised at what she saw.

Jackle was asleep along with Reala and NiGHTS beside him. Jackle is still sitting while the two layh their head on Jackle's side. The three were sound asleep.

Puffy smiled and chuckled quietly before bouncing over to put them into a proper position to rest.

**xxx**

* * *

**The Dream Gate**

Owl finally reached the Dream gate in a huff. He flaps his wings harder to reach his hallow tree nearby.

" Hoo~ I'm not as young as I used to be...hoo~ " he chirped as he landed on the branch in front of his glances down towards the Fountain. The glimmering water soothes his fatigue. Just when he was about to went into his hallow, the Bitter sweet melody sounded again.

Owl slowly glances here and there looking for NiGHTS and within seconds he saw the Purple Jester sitting on the Fountain while playing the Melody with his flute. He was floating..just sitting by the fountain while looking into the water and his reflection.

Owl takes a deep breath then flies down towards the Jester.

" NiGHTS! " said the Owl gently which caught NiGHTS' attention. He slowly turns towards Owl, " Oh Owl..." he said without his usual happy voice. Owl flaps towards the fountain's edge and sits beside the Jester, " Are you alright? "

NiGHTS looked at him, " O-of course, why wouldn't I be? "

Owl signs, " You're playing that Melody again hoo...I thought you said you'll never played it again hoo..." NiGHTS puts his flute away, " I know..."

It's strange and scary enough as it is when someone whose naturally Happy-Go-Lucky turned melancholy at random. Although he can be irritating at times, Owl much prefer NiGHTS to be joyful instead of the opposite.

" You're thinking about them aren't you hoo?~ "

NiGHTS just go eye widen when Owl said that, " Wh-what? what do you mean Owl? " he stammered, obviously nervous, NiGHTS knows that Owl know who they are but...

" You know who I'm talking about hoo... "

NiGHTS floats up looking away from the elderly Owl, " N-no..not..at all.." he said almost in a whisper.

" _Signs~_ You miss them..Miss your brothers-" At the Moment when Owl mentioned 'Brothers' NiGHTS immediately turns around, " **NO!** I'm not thinking about them at all! **Why would I care?** They...they did terrible things...I..I'm **NOT!** gonna follow with that! "

NiGHTS was about to take off but he stopped and glance back at Owl, " Some one who did those Bad things are absolutely **NOT!** My Brothers..." With that, NiGHTS flew away to who knows where.

Owl signs as he looked into the Fountain again. He noticed the anger in NiGHTS' Voice, the same type that he showed to Owl many years ago. There's not only Anger and distraught but also hurt and sadness...

" Hoo..." Owl whispered to himself, "...then if you really don't care as you said...Why do you care enough to even play the Song that you once loved but swore to forget hoo? "

* * *

Had a handful of hard times trying to fix this whole chapter together XD

Please Read and Review! and Correct me for my Grammar mistakes!~

Will be updating soon!~ (and my other stories X3)

HIJAMIYA signing off!~


	3. Book 1 - Chapter 3

All NiGHTS Characters (c) Sonic Team

Finally! ;w; I was quick to finish this as I'm using My Dad's Computer because my own is malfunctioning but halfway through this chapter, I finally have my Computer back although it still has a few malfunctions here and there XD

Thank you for the reviews!~ :D It's much appreciated!~ X3

* * *

**-::Book 1::-**

**Chapter 3:- First Flight Race.  
**

**xxx**

**Dream Gate**

The Flapping of Feathers can be heard from the quiet Dream Gate of a certain dreamer.

Daisy has been in the Dream gate much longer than others so far. There has been certain pure dreamers that came and she's had the longest stay in the Night Dimension. Which means that she had been sleeping for a longer period of time. Daisy is in fact, in the Waking world, is in a deep coma but the fact was unknown to the little dreamer. So it's apparent, since she can't wake up any time soon in the Waking World, she spend a lot of time in the Night Dimension.

Daisy was sitting by the Water fountain gazing at the Water. She Rocks back and forth as she hums when Owl flew towards her from where ever he went to earlier. The elderly Owl has a few sheets of Paper that he holds using his beak. He was panting and wheezing when he gets near. " Owl? Are you alright? " said Daisy as he landed near the fountain.

" Hoo~ Somewhat young visitor...somewhat, hoo~ " Owl places the Papers on the Floor and signs heavily. " Wh-what's wrong? and..why're you carrying papers? " she asked.

" Hoo~ you know who had the knack of creating mischief around here right? " replied Owl as he gathers the papers in order. Daisy sweat dropped as she knows who it is. " What did he do this time? " Owl signs again and flies to the mountain edge and places the papers gently on it. Owl clears his throat first then responded with holding one of the paper sheets. It took a few seconds before Daisy finally understanding what the Owl meant, " Oh~ "

" You know the Book I've been writing on yes? "

Daisy nodded. " Well, awhile ago, I was fixing the knitting on the book pages and was placing the Sheets neatly on the stump table, hoo~ but as you've guessed, NiGHTS snatched them as I turned around hoo~ It took me awhile until I can find him. That Jester sure do love to fly. It's not easy to catch up to him. " Daisy sheepishly smiles as Owl sits down.

Right on Cue, NiGHTS came into the Dream Gate with two sheets of Paper in both of his gloved hands. " Ah! Owl! I've been looking all over for you!"

Owl slightly glared at the coming Jester, " Funny hoo...I was out looking for you who stole the paper sheets I had placed ever so neatly... "

NiGHTS tilts his head to the side, " You were? Well, it's no wonder we can't find each other!~"

Owl place his wing on his forehead and signs. NiGHTS flew up to Owl and shows him the Two sheets of Paper while smiling gleefully, " Hey Owl can you read the story? I've been wondering what you've been doing all this time and I wonder if you can read this paper thingy~ "

" Hoo? what do- HOOO! "

Due to NiGHTS inching forward gleefully asking Owl to read the Two Sheets of Paper, Owl had to move backward which he ended up splashing into the cool water of the Fountain. " Hoo~ " sweat dropped the now wet elderly Owl. NiGHTS' left free hand flew towards his mouth when Daisy went over to help the Owl out of the Water fountain.

When he got out, the Owl glared at the Jester. NiGHTS responded by hiding the Two papers behind his back while smiling cheekily. " Ehee Sorry about that... ". Owl signs as NiGHTS hands him back the Papers. " C'mon~ tell me, tell me~ "

" Alright, alright hoo~ " Owl gives in as the Jester swirls around and around, " Yaayy!~" while naively creating minor paraloops in the area. Owl had to gather the other sheets quickly before they flutter away again and Daisy holds onto the bottom of her skirt above her knees. " Alright NiGHTS, Just calm down hoo~ " said Owl, wanting the Jester to stop Paralooping. Every time he get excited, minor Paraloops was always the result of the circling of his flight patterns.

" Ehee Ok- " just when NiGHTS was about to went back to where Owl and Daisy was a she swirls in the air around the Fountain area, he saw a figure by the Trees across the area.

NiGHTS was eye widen as the Figure smirked. Owl and Daisy were confused as NiGHTS had stopped mid sentence. He never did that before. Usually it'll be him who interrupts other talking in Mid Sentence, usually it's Owl. The Figure begins to flew away and within seconds, NiGHTS flew after it which cause more confusion for the Owl and the Visitor.

" Wh-where's NiGHTS going? " said Daisy as she looked towards the area where NiGHTS had went to. Owl remained quiet as he observed the surroundings. Daisy did as well, trying to find the Purple jester. Scanning the whole area where there's a spark of sparkles as when NiGHTS flies, he left Sparks behind.

The Dark area surrounding the Dream gate seemed to be still for a moment when suddenly a dark figure appears beyond the Tree line with NiGHTS following after. The Figure flew too fast for Owl to make out who or what it was. NiGHTS is desperately trying to catch up to the zooming Figure.

Owl caught sight of NiGHTS' Expression. He's squinting.

The Jester's Cat like eyes...

...the pupils were up in stilts...

" Whose NiGHTS after? " said Daisy Timidly.

As if on cue, the Two zoomed pass them making Daisy fall down on the hard floor. " Owwie! " she squeaked. Owl still remained silent as he observed the two figures flying all around the sky, NiGHTS making Paraloops when he circles here and there. It's all too knowing for Owl who NiGHTS is after. When the two flew pass them, there's a flash of black and red which is the first figure then purple with sparkles which was NiGHTS.

" W-who is that Owl? " said Daisy. She had seen the flash of black and red too. Owl signs. He had never seen him before but from what NiGHTS described him and that look on his face, there's no doubt. Their flying pattern is different from one another. The first being the fastest than the second being NiGHTS but nonetheless NiGHTS tried to catch up as he had not seen him for a long time.

" Hoo...how funny this is..." mumbled Owl. " It's just like how NiGHTS had described their First Flight Race... "

**xxx**

**[The Past] Nightmare**

**" NEXT!~ "**

Came the hiss like scream of the Cat like Nightmaren Clawz from the Training grounds of the Nightmare realm. Clawz has been training at the first part of the_ 'morning'_ in Nightmare. Then came Gulpo, Gillwing and Donbalon who barged in and just gloat all the way that each of them're better than the other.

They begin to battle each other while praising their attacks. It seemed that they lose a bet with Donbalon. With all the ruckus, Clawz can't take it anymore and immediately comes out of the shadows to complain that he was using the Training grounds first.

The other Nightmarens want to have a show down with him to who owns the time in the Training grounds...which was a rash decision as Clawz merely was the stronger one among them at their last trainning session. The deal was that if one of them win against Clawz they'll have the entire Training Ground to themselves and resume their former _petty _Battle.

But! if Clawz win, (which was a high possibility), they'll have to leave.

Clawz had just defeated Gulpo and is now battling Gillwing next is Donbalon who calls the bet and match. By the way Clawz defeated Gulpo in only a few minutes, Donbalon must've been regretting what he said earlier.

" Why am I here again? " grunted Jackle whose by the side along with Puffy whose chuckling quietly.

Jackle and Puffy had accidentally walk or rather flew and bounced into the Training Grounds and Clawz told them to be spectators to the Three Intruder's defeat. Jackle was about to go get somethings in the Training room while Puffy followed him while asking questions about the Infants. Yes. The Infants. It has been Two weeks and a half since their birth.

Both Reala and NiGHTS had grown some. They're beginning to walk but often failed but thankfully fall on the Soft Carpet, mostly. A Week ago, Jackle manages to help them walk. Reala's try take at least half an hour but NiGHTS, being the Nightmaren Baby with a Short Attention span, he takes longer than that.

Jackle had left them in their huge room with a lot of Drawing papers as a distraction. Reala can very much do simple drawings but for NiGHTS he can barely, with his wide imagination so the extra papers will probably be enough unless he started drawing on the wall. Because he was scared of the prospect, he had to get back beforehand...but with Clawz having to get them staying in the training room as spectators is such a hassle.

Knowing Clawz will finish them off in just a few minutes comfort Jackle a little but still, he afraid of what other mischief the Twins will make...again.

" Don't worry, little Jackle, you'll get back to your Little Brothers soon~ Ohohoho " chuckled Puffy.

Jackle glared at her, " Shut it! "

A few minutes later...

Clawz finally had won the short but petty bet and he immediately told everyone to get out. Well, at least it ended without further ado. The Cat Nightmaren just love to spend a lot of alone time training in the dark shadows of the Training Grounds. Gulpo, Gillwing and Donbalon got out with much injuries and Puffy would have to go get their injuries patched up.

Jackle quickly went towards the Twin's Room, wishing that everything had not turned to chaos inside. The kid Nightmaren would have to be responsible for the things they do as he's their, _unfortunately__, _their Care take. Over the pass weeks, they've been creating a lot of mischief but they mostly get out of it without a single scratch leaving Jackle to deal with everything.

As Jackle opens the Door slowly, he saw Reala on the floor Carpet. He was still drawing. He placed all his drawings in a pile. Mostly using the Red crayon. Jackle opens the Door wider and Reala looked up. Jackle looks around the room, there's a lot of papers lying everywhere, ones with drawings on them and one without and some crayons here and there. Jackle flew across the room towards Reala as he doesn't want to trip on them.

That's strange, where's NiGHTS?

He looks around the room but there's no sign of the Purple Baby Nightmaren. The Twins can now walk and speak with a little broken speeches here and there. With Reala being the only one seen in the room, he's bound to know where NiGHTS went.

**(Author's Note:- I forgot to mention The Broken English from here onward are the Baby's since they can't speak properly yet XP)**

" Reala...where's NiGHTS? " Jackle asked the Red and Black Baby Nightmaren who sits up when he got there. Reala smiles then points his red crayon towards the underside of the bed, " Over there... " he squeaked, " After doing that...he went there..."

Jackle crossed his invisible arms as he looked under the Bed from where he floats, " Doing what? "

Reala smiles more, " That!..." He gestures towards the wall and there was little colored drawings here and there all around that space where only the Babies could reach. He was right, NiGHTS would get bored but at least it's a little section of the Wall.

" Figures... " Jackle mumbled then went over to the Bed and knelt down, pull away the covers and there's a Shocked NiGHTS. Jackle glared at the Baby and he immediately grabs NiGHTS by his Vest.

" Waah~ Let me goo~ " NiGHTS squealed.

" I thought I told you to draw on the Papers, NOT the Wall! " said Jackle as he place NiGHTS on the Bed.

" But I..not know~ " squeaked NiGHTS.

Of course, he doesn't know. NiGHTS had a short attention span and he's easily distracted with simple things. Jackle signs. NiGHTS looked at Reala whose chuckling, " Why you tell him?~ " he whines at his Twin, " I told you not to~ "

Reala just smiled, " It's funny~ "

NiGHTS slightly glared at Reala but then signs, " You punish me right? " he said quietly at Jackle.

" What do you think? " said Jackle sternly.

NiGHTS gulped but then looked down on the floor. He saw that Jackle was floating. It's not like it's the first time he ever seen Jackle floats, it's just that at that time, a question just come into his little Nightmaren mind. " How you do that? "

" _Signs~ _Now what? " said Jackle as he face palms.

" That!~ " said NiGHTS, " How do you not touch the floor?, NiGHTS looks up.

" Uh...well..."

" Can you teach me how to do that? " NiGHTS smiles gleefully at Jackle.

Jackle stammered but then regained his composure, " No. since you did that thing on the wall...so the answer's No! "

NiGHTS' eyes grew large, " Please?~ I will clean "

Jackle tries to resist the Baby's big sparkling eyes, " N-no means no! "

Then with luck has it, Reala also felt like he wanted to learn how to fly, " I want to learn too~ " said Reala, eyes sparkling along. From the first day, Jackle had found that it's difficult to resist their Large Blue Sparkling Baby Eyes and is still hard to resist them. " Ugh...stop that~" he tries to look away but then NiGHTS and Reala trotted in fornt of him then when he tries to get away again, they followed after him begging please and please all over again.

Then after a few minutes running around the room, he finally brakes down.

" Alright..alright...fine! but you two would have to help me with the cleaning later! Especially that wall! "

" Yaaaayy!~" squealed the Babies with joy.

And so...

Within the next hour...

Jackle trained the Babies how to fly by their Bed. Just in case, Jackle placed the carpet by that side of the bed where they'll have to jump off. He thought them the basics of their floating abilities with a few baby talk here and there as they're still learning how to speak with Puffy. Unlike their Walking lessons last week, their Flying lessons takes only a few hours at the least. Reala learned quickly but NiGHTS takes longer which is similar to their Walking.

They fall here and there on their first try but manages to get back up and try again, mostly NiGHTS who immediately sprang back up after he falls. Jackle have to hang it to NiGHTS, he has an unlimited amount of energy. Within the next hour, they're individually floating in the air.

They still have to get the hang of it so they'll not bump and break anything. Both Reala and NiGHTS followed Jackle flying all around the Room and pretty soon, they're floating with ease and flying all the same.

Reala and NiGHTS wanted to race each other when they finished flying lessons and from what Jackle learned, Reala is a much faster flyer and NiGHTS is a little slower than the older twin. Sometime in the middle of their Lessons, NiGHTS seems to let off some Sparks from his hands as he flies around. Both Jackle and Reala was astounded, although Reala did felt a little jealous as he didn't have the same ability.

Reala fly all around the room with NiGHTS following after. They were having fits of laughter as they flew while Jackle looks on, observing and making sure they learned their lesson about bumping into things.

A Few minutes later...

The Baby Nightmarens collapse on their huge bed, tired from all the flying with additional running. Their room was large enough to tire them out after flying to every inch of the large space.

" You...win...Big...Brother..." gasped NiGHTS as he sits up on his bed.

" Mmm..." mumbled Reala, his head on his Fluffy pillow.

NiGHTS and Reala heard the door opening then closes instant. Jackle came floating into their room. When did he went out? Maybe during their Little race?

" How're you both doin' ? " he simply asked.

The Twins blinked but it was NiGHTS who speaks up first, naturally. " It was fun! Tired..but FUN! We fly every wheres!~ " he stretched his hands up wide to demonstrate his point. " But I win the fast tests!~" interupted Reala, bring his head up high.

NiGHTS pouted, " But I have sparklys~ "

" Grrr " said Reala waving his hands.

" _Signs~ _Break it up you two... "

The Twins turned towards Jackle, confused, " Break what? "

Jackle sweat dropped. Apparently, they haven't learn figurative speaking...of course...

" N-never mind that- "

Jackle is interrupted by four hands wrapping themselves around him. He looks down to see the Twins hugging him from his waist (Although it's invisible), " What the-?! "

The Twins looks up and smiled brightly towards him, " Tank you for showing us to fly Bawader!~ "

Speechless, Jackle just look away while slightly literately mumbling, " Don't call me that..."

**xxx**

* * *

**The Dream Gate**

NiGHTS pants heavily as he glances all over his surroundings. The Purple Jester's eyes're still in stilts.

The darken surroundings of the area above the swirling dark sea seemed too eerily quiet. It is quiet all the time but this was where 'he' went to.

_" Darn him for being a little faster than me! "_ mumbled NiGHTS in his thoughts, still looking everywhere. He was anxious but as soon as there's no sudden movements in the area, NiGHTS began to search else. When he was just about a second to turn around, Something or _Someone_ kick him square on the Stomach, making NiGHTS collide with the huge boulder near the cliff side.

NiGHTS falls on his feet while couching, feeling the pain in his Stomach as he clutches. Just when he looks up, the Red and Black _Nightmaren _landed just a few feet away from where NiGHTS now sat near the cliff. NiGHTS grudgingly looks up.

The all too familiar smirk on the Nightmaren in front of him seemed to increase the Purple Nightmaren's anxiety and anger.

" R-reala..." NiGHTS finally said while still in Pain.

Reala chuckled menacingly while adjusting his Golden feather Persona, " You're still.._almost_ as fast as me, oh my dear Sibling~ Gave me a hard time to shake you off... "

NiGHTS didn't say anything but tried getting back up while clutching his Stomach and glaring at his Twin who glares back while crossing his hands.

After a few gasps, NiGHTS finally broke the silence, " Wh-what're...you doing...here, Reala? In..the Dream..gate? "

" Oh?~ I'm just here to visit my little sibling! Is that not allowed now? " Reala said Sarcastically.

" When you worked for the wicked...of course,It is! " shouted NiGHTS.

Reala scoffs, " Oh what have you done to yourself NiGHTS? After a few years, you've became rude to our Master!, Tsk! Tsk! "

NiGHTS coughs out again, _" You despicable Nightmaren! "._

A Few meters away...

Owl had just arrived and quickly hides from behind a large tree. Both him and Daisy heard the sound of somethings crashing onto a boulder earlier and Daisy wanted to go check but Owl told her to stay as it might get dangerous.

Owl quietly listens in but knows that the Red and Black Nightmaren is NiGHTS' said Twin Brother. He was exactly like how NiGHTS described him. It's Olw's first time meeting Reala. Owl glance at NiGHTS, it's likely that Reala kicked him earlier resulting to the loud crash.

" I've told you 5 years ago! I'm not coming back! Those Third Level Nightmarens can't get a hold of me no more! They'll never take me back! " shouted NiGHTS again.

Reala chuckled again while floating towards his injured sibling slowly, " They won't."

Confused, NiGHTS speaks up, " Uh...wha-"

NiGHTS was interrupted by a hand immediately choking around his neck, sharp claws included. " Gack! " he squeaked out.

Reala floats upwards and brings his sibling up to their eye level, " ...because **I'll** be taking the job from now on! " with that, he immediately let's go of NiGHTS who gasped for air.

Reala begins to take his leave but he stopped and looks back at NiGHTS who glares while gasping, " Keh, you'll be seeing me more frequently from now on Brother... "

Reala flew away from the scene leaving an injured NiGHTS on the grassy cliff side. NiGHTS leans onto the Boulder, tired. After a few minutes, Owl came out of his hiding place.

" Hoo~ Are you alright NiGHTS? "

NiGHTS didn't answered but just nodded.

In the next passing minute, Owl sat on the grass close to NiGHTS who seems to not move at all.

After what seemed to be 5 minutes later...

NiGHTS finally gets up and tuns around to look at Owl, " I better clean up...before Daisy saw me like this..." with that the Purple jester floats along, heading towards the other side of the Dream gate which will be the back of the Fountain where Daisy was patiently waiting for the return of her Friends.

Owl signs then flaps his wings and follows after the Nightmaren.

* * *

Please Read and Review! and Correct me for my Grammar mistakes!~

Will be updating soon!~

HIJAMIYA signing off!~


	4. Book 1 - Chapter 4

All NiGHTS Characters (c) Sonic Team

Ahaha I've added a cover for this story!~ OwO I love drawing NiGHTS, Reala and Jackle!~ X3

Finally updated!~ ^w^ I've updated this for only a Day! OwO

* * *

**-::Book 1::-**

**Chapter 4:- Lost.  
**

**xxx**

**Dream World**

After a few Days (In the Night Dimension's Time) after NiGHTS' brawl with his elder Twin, NiGHTS seemed to be more cautious in some particular moment of the day, often turning around by the sound of either Soft grass or splashing Water.

Daisy, more or less was aware of this change but NiGHTS remained the same, just the cautious-ness was new. She didn't really think much of it but only Owl knew why.

After the revelation that Reala will be taking over the Third Level's job on bringing back NiGHTS, Knowing Reala, he'll be worse than the Third Levels. His Twin was is also as powerful as him which means, it'll be difficult defeating the Nightmaren.

NiGHTS is now on his own somewhere in Daisy's Dream World. Where her Ideya of Growth created. He was floating while heavily thinking about his Twin.

Surely enough he was thinking a lot until he accidentally bumped into a Tree. " Argh! " he stuttered. NiGHTS rubs his sore forehead and looks up at the tree. _" Whoa...Deja Vu..." _he mumbled in his mind. He pats the Tree trunk and blink twice, " Really deja vu..."

NiGHTS slowly floats down at the Bottom of the Trunk and sits down on the Soft grass. The Purple Jester looks up slowly at the sky then to the branches and Trees. He breathes in and out as he takes his Invisible Flute out. "...Lost...huh? "

The Nightmaren slowly lifts the Flute up to his face and gently hums a Tune as the wind blows gently all around him.

**xxx**

**[The Past] Nightmare**

" Aww c'mon Little Jackle!~"

" You callin' me that just increases my determination to NOT! do it! "

Jackle and Puffy has been arguing for the past few minutes. What're they arguing for? Well, Puffy was sent out on a Mission with some Third Levels but that took her shift with taking care of the Kids, yes, it's been almost 3 months since the First two, First-Level Nightmarens're born.

Both Reala and NiGHTS had handled their Flight well over the last month and along the way had learn the facts about the Ideya. Reala turns out to be quiet a bit of a Quiet and Calm kid but is also as Mischief as NiGHTS who still has his Naivety and Cheerful-ness.

**(Author's Note:- They're like the age of 6 now~)**

Jackle is now around his Preteens. He still has issues with the Kids as they tend to get on his nerves a lot and into trouble with Wizeman a couple of times. Both NiGHTS and Reala seemed to escape every trouble without trying as always.

Jackle was having a Day off now but Puffy was sent somewhere else and she told him to look after the Kids. Jackle refused but Puffy insisted and after a whole 5 minutes of arguing, Jackle finally relents.

" Fine! Fine! but you better be back fast Puffy! "

" Sure, sure Little Jackle!~ Ohohoho " chuckled Puffy.

" Shut up! Are they in their Room? " asked Jackle as he gathers his cards. Yes, they're in Jackle's Room. It's filled with bright colors designed in different crazy patterns here and there. There some contraptions in his room in which only Jackle knew what they are for.

" Ohoho yes, it's also almost time for their lunch too! See ya Little Jackle!~"

Jackle glared at Puffy as she bounces off.

A while later, Jackle floats towards the Kid's room a few rooms and halls away, He was quick to get over there and be done with it although Puffy will be back after an hour later.

It's not like he hates them or anything. Like any other kids, their naivety can be annoying especially their mischief that gets you into trouble everyday...

Jackle fully knows that it's his job to Care-take them as he was instructed to by his Master. Puffy was just another Care-take that Wizemen instructed but the duties all mainly goes to Jackle.

When he opens the Door, Jackle saw the Twins by their bed doing each of their own things. NiGHTS was drawing in his Scrap book that he made a few days after the first time he ever been thought to fly by Jackle. While Reala was however playing with his pillow, clearly with a bored expression.

As the Preteen Nightmaren enters the room, NiGHTS and Reala immediately notices him.

" Big Brother Jackle!~ " NiGHTS quickly tackles him down with a glomp!

" Don't call me that..." Jackle said bluntly as he gets up and dusts off. " So, what're we gonna do today? "said NiGHTS, grinning widely. Reala floats by his younger Brother, also anticipating.

" Well...uh..something? Look, I don't know what Puffy always do with you both today but- "

" We're not training? " Reala interrupted.

" Not today, tomorrow Reala..." replied Jackle as he sits down on their bed. " Well then, Let's do something Fun and exciting!~ " exclaimed NiGHTS as he twirls in the air, the sparkles from his hands follows. "...like counting the Shleep? " said Reala while crossing his hands.

" No! something more exciting than that! " sais NiGHTS as he floats towards his Twin with excitement.

" What about we race from here to-"

" Oh no no no NiGHTS! " interrupted Jackle, " We did that before and look what that lead? Master Wizeman's Chambers! "

" Ehee Oh yeah! " NiGHTS giggled as he floats. " Then how about- "

" No! " said Jackle.

" The- "

" No! "

" Searching- "

" No! "

" Count- "

"No! "

" I didn't even get to finish~" NiGHTS pouts as he looks at Jackle, upset. " Oh C'mon, those ideas are your usual ones NiGHTS and all of them're trouble-some..." replied Jackle while crossing his hands.

" Then...how about hide and seek? " suggested Reala.

" ...Huh? " Jackle looks down at the Red and Black Nightmaren, " ..since when do you- urgh...nevermind, it's also troublesome ya know! "

" Ah! How about this! To not get in trouble with Big Daddy, let's not go and hide in the places that will get us into trouble? " said NiGHTS.

" Huh? how'd you thought- Alright, alright have you two switched? "asked Jackle, confused.

The Twins both looked at each other then back to Jackle, " No? "

Jackles signs and put his hands on his face, " Alright then, but **don't** go to Master Wizeman's Chambers, My Room..."

Jackle trails on as he listed the things that the Twins're not allowed to enter, which took a minute which result in a long list of things around the Nightmare Castle.

Jackle's 'It' of course and with a dash, the twins begin hiding all around the 'allowed' area of he Castle.

After counting to 20, Jackle begin searching for the Twins and NiGHTS was likely to be the first to be found in this little game of theirs.

After 10 minutes going over the allowed areas, the Preteen Nightmaren heard a rustle in the kitchen. He slowly floats in and leans forward towards the counter and was shocked at what he finds. Reala was stuffing his mouth with a lot of cookies from the jar that he had opened.

" Hah? "

Reala turned around and saw the surprised look on Jackle's invisible face.

Silence enters the room...

" Uh...You...found me? " said Reala, unsure what to say.

" ...W-w-wait! wait! Isn't NiGHTS supposed to be the first to be found? Like most likely..."

Reala shrugs then continues to eat the cookie in his hand. Jackle frowns then grabs the Jar that Reala was holding with his left hand, " You do know you're not getting deserts later right? "

Reala shrugs again as he gets up and dusts the cookie crumbs away. " _Signs~_ C'mon get cleaned up, let's find NiGHTS..."

" Ok! " while Reala washed his hands, Jackle cleans the floor and puts the jar back into the cabinets.

Later follows the Two searching for NiGHTS for almost an Hour! They searched and searched all around the 'allowed' areas and even the 'not allowed' ones as sometimes NiGHTS tends to _not know_ it's not allowed as he has a short attention span, he probably didn't listen to_ all_ of the list given earlier.

Puffy comes back and after explaining, the Nightmaren also helped in the search.

It's nearly 2 hours since they first started the game. Reala grumbles about not having Lunch half an hour ago so Puffy takes him back to the kitchen as Jackle continues on.

Jackle was down at the Basement when he heard small whimpers in the darkness. He cautiously observs the area where he heard the sob while taking out one of his Cards and softly whispered, " Light! " then trows the card towards the darkness.

The Card floats while illuminating the Basement. There were crates and crates where broken training equipment were stored and New ones as well. The sobs came from the furthermost of crates.

Jackle walks intead as the area is a bit cramped for floating.

When he gets to the end, he motions the card towards the crate at the back an there he is.

NiGHTS was sobbing softly, curled up in a ball, burying his head in his knees, unknowing that Jackle was there until the card approaches NiGHTS closer. NiGHTS looks up but squints due to the bright light, the action shows that NiGHTS must be down here for awhile.

" Where have you been NiGHTS? " Jackle said bluntly crossing his invisible arms. " Do you know how hard it is to find you? "

NiGHTS didn't say anything. " C'mon, you've missed your Lunch, You're hungry aren't you? Of course you are, so let's head back- "

Jackle was interrupted by the little Purple Nightmaren glomping him again for the second time today and he falls back again. " Wh-what the- "

NiGHTS tighten his grip on the Preteen, " It's...so Dark...Dark... " NiGHTS' sobs slowly get louder, " I'm scared...it's...soo dark...I kept bumping to these boxes...I can't see...anything...no one is here...no one says...anything back at me...I'm soo scared~ Waahh.. " cries the Purple Nightmaren, he's now crying a stream of tears of fear and loneliness.

Knowing NiGHTS whose always with his Brother, sure sometimes they do go sperate but only for a few minutes then later, they're back together again, he's never lonely but now that he's alone with nothing but darkness and crates, the sudden change frightens him.

These thought sent a surprise jolt in Jackle. He didn't even know that this side of NiGHTS existed. He had seen a few times that the Twins shows different sides of them today but this takes the Cake! It shocks Jackle that the Always smiling, dimwitted and naive Nightmaren...

Jackle gently pats NiGHTS' head, " It's...alright...NiGHTS..." he said quietly to the crying jester. " It's alright...you're not alone anymore..." Jackle gently hugs NiGHTS back and NiGHTS' crying slowly decreases.

" Brother?...I think...this is my worst game idea yet..."

Jackle slightly, chuckled then replies, " Yep...and don't call me that..."

**xxx**

**Dream World**

" NiGHTS!...hoo! NiGHTS Wake up! "

NiGHTS' Cat like eyes flutter open and he saw that Owl was standing in front of him. " Wha? Owl?_ Yawn~ _Did I just doze off? " Owl nodded, " Yes hoo~, I was going back with the young visitor, Daisy, when I found you here on the hill, fast asleep, hoo~ "

" Eheh, Sorry, I guess I get um...tired..." he chuckled.

" _Signs~_ "

" Well, let's hurry, wouldn't want Daisy to wait all by herself.. " NiGHTS quickly gets up and begins floating away.

" Hoo! NiGHTS wait up hoo!~ "

NiGHTS was smiling away but when he's at least a further away from Owl, his smile fades, _ " That's..right..I haven't seen Jackle...in a long while...he's not even there when I rebelled..."_

* * *

Please Read and Review! and Correct me for my Grammar mistakes!~

Will be updating soon!~

HIJAMIYA signing off!~


End file.
